The present disclosure generally relates to handling of objects in a multi-platform computerized system, and more specifically to granting permissions to collaborate with objects of the multi-platform computerized system.
Collaboration of object of computerized systems, such as files and folders, is known in the art. For example, collaboration with Windows Office files (Microsoft Inc.) or PDF files (Adobe Systems Inc.).